


KageHina Oneshots feat. requests

by flooferlove



Series: oneshots, not stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boy's Love, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh wait, Shameless Smut, Smut, and yeah that's it, basically beware the gay, mom and dad don't read this, yeah i got lazy on the character part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooferlove/pseuds/flooferlove
Summary: Ahaha. so like, requests, amirite? uh, basically the same shit. imma copy-paste, because why not?yeah so. ...gay, amirite? yeah, hi. these are just some one-shots that I wrote for a fandom that I love. lots of other shit as well, my parents don't really support this shit, so I keep it a secret from them. which also means that updates might be slower than you'd like, sorry about that. I wanna write a lot more T~T. but oh well, gotta work with what you can. as far as requests go, i have a few that i need to do, so they are open, but just know that it might be a long time before it actually gets done.also.keep your requests in the 'requests' chapter comments, please. it gets hard to keep track of all of them if I don't know where they are. and if I can't find it, I can't do it. okay, that's all. oHH WAIT. I want to improve my writing! :) so I'm always looking for feedback. if I'm doing something wrong, or something that seems incorrect in my writing, tell me, and then I'll just change that. I wanna improve any chance I get. okay, bye. happy reading!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: oneshots, not stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118603
Kudos: 6





	1. Requests (ayy)

Okay so, basically the same rules apply, so imma copy-pastes that too.

so basically, this is the 'requests' chapter.

got a couple of rules.

1\. there are no rules

2\. rule 1 is a lie, there are rules.

3\. there is no limit to how many requests you can make or any limit to what kind of request.

fluff, angst, smut.

you name it, I'll provide.

and.

4\. I am actually willing to accept other ships, as long as they're the ones listed up there on the thing (please don't ask me what the thing is, I have no idea)

but yeah, that's really all there is.

bye.


	2. Double Date (Fluff) feat. DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my stories from Wattpad, so.

Sugawara watched the team practice, holding in a chuckle as he saw Kageyama staring at Hinata.  
  
Kageyama passed the ball to him with precision, watching as he hit it.  
  
It slammed on the ground in the other team's court, earning them the winning point.  
  
Hinata landed and jumped up again in excitement.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They stopped playing and went on break, Sugamom still watching their adorable interactions.  
  
Kageyama just couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
  
Hinata looked at him and shrieked, seeing the glare on his face.  
  
He hid behind Yamaguchi, who was close by, earning a scowl from Tsukishima.  
  
"Did I do something bad?"  
  
Kageyama had realized that he'd been staring too long and looked away, making Hinata confused and scared at the same time.  
  
"You could scare anyone away with that face of yours."  
  
He glared and tried to grab his head, but he ducked back behind Yamaguchi.  
  
Tsukki had enough and pulled Yamaguchi away, snickering as he saw Hinata get caught.  
  
He shut his eyes, not knowing what would happen, but was surprised when he felt his big hand on top of his head.  
  
He looked up at him, very pleased at the small pats he was being given.  
  
He smiled up to Kageyama, who blushed and kept going.  
  
They did this for a minute or two before Kageyama finally stopped and smiled a bit at him, walking away to get a bit of water.  
  
Hinata blushed lightly and smiled to himself, happy that he was finally opening up to him.  
  
Sugawara smiled to himself.  
  
He was sure to tell Daichi when they got home.  
  
**********  
  
"I already knew."  
  
He was shocked.  
  
After practice, they went to Dadchi's house to study. They were currently in his room. He was at his desk, while Suga was on his bed.  
  
"I've known for a long time, actually."  
  
"Oh... darn. I wanted to tell you, I thought it would be cute."  
  
His boyfriend chuckled at his little pout.  
  
He smiled at him, kissing his forehead.  
  
"When did you figure out, anyway?"  
  
He thought about it.  
  
"I don't know, a few months ago."  
  
"Oh. You saw the stares, too?"  
  
"Was he even trying to hide them?"  
  
Sugamomma chuckled. **_(sorry, I meant Sugawara.....just kidding-)_**  
  
"I'm pretty sure they're dating."  
  
Daichi was skeptical.  
  
"I think dating is a stretch."  
  
"Don't lie. I mean, Hinata deals with that stuff all the time from his friends, but Kageyama? He's never done touchy-feely stuff before. Or, at least from what I've seen."  
  
"Well, don't they play fight all the time? That counts as touchy-feely stuff, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But he was being gentle about it."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Suga got off the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
"And if they're not dating, they're close to it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Sugawara nodded playfully, kissing his cheek.  
  
He turned his chair to face him, patting his thighs as a signal to sit on his lap.  
  
He chuckled and crawled on top of his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck again and kissing his cheeks.  
  
Daichi pulled his waist closer to him, grabbing his thighs and making him squeal.  
  
"How about we make a bet for it?" he started, leaning in and speaking into his ear, making him blush.  
  
He nodded, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"If they aren't dating, I win. If they are dating, you win."  
  
"What do I get if I win?"  
  
"Anything you want from me."  
  
He smiled but was thinking about the other side of things.  
  
"What if I lose?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I already know what I want from you. A full day of spending time together, doing anything I choose."  
  
"That doesn't sound like a punishment."  
  
"Well, that depends on what I wanna do to you."  
  
He blushed and buried his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
Daichi smirked as he squeezed his thighs again, chuckling as his head shot up and tried to push his hands away, his face as red as a ripe tomato.  
  
"Koshi, I love you."  
  
Koshi smiled as he felt him kiss the mole under his left eye.  
  
"I love you too Daichi."  
  
**********  
  
The next day at lunch, something peculiar happened.  
  
Dadchi and Sugamomma were eating upstairs together like they always do when they heard a ruckus in the staircase.  
  
They sat still, thinking it was just some people talking or something.   
  
Suddenly, Hinata and Kageyama burst through the doors.  
  
Hinata almost fell, but Kageyama caught him and pulled him against his chest, picking him up bridal style.  
  
Hinata blushed as he was carried to Koshi and Daichi.  
  
They got up, confused.  
  
Daichi finally knew what Koshi meant when he said that he was gentle with him.  
  
"Hinata, Kageyama?"  
  
"Yes?" said Kageyama.  
  
Hinata was still embarrassed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We came up here to see you."  
  
"Wait, wait," started Hinata, still in his arms.  
  
"P-Put me down so we can say it together."  
  
He reluctantly set him down.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
"1, 2 3," they whispered a bit off, trying to time it right.  
  
"Please go out with us."  
  
"....what?"  
  
Both Daichi and Koshi were still processing what just happened.  
  
"Wait, hold on."  
  
They went back a bit to talk with themselves and pulled out a piece of paper with a speech on it.  
  
On the back, there was a list of phrases not to say.  
  
Kageyama opened the folded package and flipped it over, showing the list.  
  
On the top of it was, "please go out with us"  
  
"It clearly states that we were not supposed to say that," whispered Kageyama, lightly bopping Hinata's head with his hand.  
  
"Oh," Hinata whispered back.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You're supposed to read it."  
  
"I did read it. I read the speech! Besides, you said it too."  
  
"Because you urged me to, I wouldn't have said it if-"  
  
"Kids," Daichi interrupted, surprising them with his deep voice.  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
They both came over to him, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Hinata looked at them both and started.  
  
"We've been dating for a few weeks now-"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Sugawara smiled as he heard the news, giggling when he saw confused looks from Hinata and Kageyama.  
  
Hinata was going to continue, but Kageyama started speaking for him.  
  
"But we've never been on dates before. We're both each other's first."  
  
Sugawara nodded, already thinking about his day of cuddles.  
  
"We were wondering if... instead of the traditional date with just us, we could try a double date. With you guys."  
  
Daichi was in awe, while Sugawara was ecstatic, latching onto his arm and leaning against him.  
  
Finally, after a minute of silence, Daichi said, "Can we talk about it first?"  
  
They nodded, both of them embarrassed about the situation.  
  
"W-We'll be waiting on the staircase," said Hinata shakily, leading Kageyama by the hand back to the door they burst out from and closing the door behind him.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, Sugawara looked straight at Daichi, who knew why he was so happy.  
  
"I won!"  
  
"You won," said Daichi unenthusiastically.  
  
"I knew it, I knew they were dating!"  
  
Daichi gave a small thumbs-up, smiling but feeling weird about it.  
  
 _ **(this is a mood, whenever I lose and I have to smile afterward, it makes wanna either punch a wall or cry because I'm super competitive.)**_  
  
"Aww, don't be pouty because you lost," said Sugawara as he smirked.  
  
Daichi changed the subject, still, a bit peeved that he was wrong.  
  
"Anyways, what are we gonna do about them?"  
  
He looked at him and smiled.  
  
"We're totally going on that date."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sugawara couldn't hold in his laugh anymore about the whole situation.  
  
He laughed, Daichi shaking his head jokingly.  
  
"Did you see the look on Kageyama's face when he was carrying him? He was like a tomato."  
  
Sugawara nodded, finally catching his breath.  
  
"So was Hinata. I'm so happy Operation KageHina worked."  
  
Daichi smiled, remembering the little things they did for them to finally realize their feelings.  
  
But he was confused by the name.  
  
"KageHina?"  
  
"Their names," Sugawara explained.  
  
"Kageyama + Hinata = KageHina."  
  
"You mushed them together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But didn't Operation Oblivious work fine?"  
  
"I guess, but it didn't feel right to me."  
  
Daichi nodded, a bit sad that his name was abandoned.  
  
"Besides, it's their ship name."  
  
"Ship name?"  
  
He nods, holding in a small laugh at how much he didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, a ship is when you want two people to get together, or if you support them getting together."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"For a ship name, you usually mix the names of people you're shipping together."  
  
He nods but looks at Sugawara questioningly.  
  
"...do we have one?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A ship name."  
  
He nods.  
  
"...what is it?"  
  
"DaiSuga."  
  
He smiled at how cute it sounded, but then coughed and looked away from him.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Sugawara chuckled before hugging him tightly.  
  
**********  
  
They had forgotten about Kageyama and Hinata, who had ended up going to eat lunch.  
  
They decided to tell them after practice, knowing that they would be too distracted to think of anything else if they told them now.  
  
So, once after-school practice was finished, Sugawara told them.  
  
"We've decided to say yes to your offer."  
  
Both of their faces brightened up, Hinata jumping in the air and landing on Kageyama, who had just barely caught him.  
  
They blushed as they heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickering in the background.  
  
"When do you guys wanna go?"  
  
"Saturday," Hinata blurted out, barely keeping his excitement inside.  
  
"Does Saturday work for you too Kageyama?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm free that day."  
  
He put Hinata down, watching him as he stretched and went to get his stuff.  
  
"You must really like him."  
  
He blushed and turned to Sugamomma, who was smiling at him knowingly.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
**********  
  
It was finally Saturday.  
  
Kageyama got ready, putting on a shirt and some jeans.  
  
He looked at his shirt.  
  
It had chibi versions of Glen and Ichinose Takumi from Kimi no Nioi ga Suki by Aion Kiu.  
  
 ** _(As an author, I should probably feel guilty about not only making him wear the reference but making the reference in general... if you get the reference, I love you. If not...I still love you, but stay on the innocent side of yaoi, and don't look it up okay? You won't be able to handle it.)_**  
  
He looked at the shirt and then decided to change it and put on a hoodie.  
  
 _Not risking it_ , he thought willfully.  
  
They were supposed to meet at the Crow's Cafe.  
  
Kageyama had decided that he would pick Hinata up and then they would walk there together, instead of meeting him there.  
  
As he walked to his house, he almost couldn't hide his excitement.  
  
When he got there, he knocked on the door, blushing a bit.  
  
The door suddenly slid open, and Hinata slipped out, wearing a cute outfit that made Kageyama blush and look away.  
  
He had on some blue booty shorts _**(yes I did)**_ and a white top with a rainbow heart in the corner.  
  
He also had some blue high-top sneakers that were brand new.  
  
"Kageyama?"  
  
He turned to look at him, his face turning red quickly.  
  
Hinata chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kageyama choked out, embarrassed at how cute Hinata looked.  
  
He nodded, looking up at him and smiling.  
  
He looked away from him, for the sun was too blinding.  
  
He held out his hand and felt Hinata's smaller fingers intertwine with his.  
  
They started walking like this, their hands becoming comfortable like they were meant to stay there forever.  
  
Kageyama broke the uncomfortable silence, surprising himself and Hinata.  
  
"Your outfit is really cute."  
  
Hinata blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kageyama only nodded.  
  
They walked in silence again, still holding hands.  
  
Kageyama glanced over at Hinata, watching him smile to himself as he almost skipped beside him.  
  
He chuckled, getting Hinata's attention.  
  
"He's so cute," he accidentally said out loud.  
  
"S-So are you," mumbled Hinata, embarrassed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're cute too."  
  
He was confused for a minute before blushing, looking away from him and making him giggle.  
  
Kageyama suddenly turned and flicked his cheek, smirking as he rubbed the spot in pain.  
  
They finally got to the city area.  
  
Hinata often stopped him to look inside shops.  
  
In one shop, he had bought something, but he wouldn't show it to Kageyama.  
  
"Don't worry about so much, let's have fun!"  
  
They walked out of the store.  
  
Kageyama looked around before seeing the cafe across the street.  
  
"Ah, we're here."  
  
He pointed at the quaint cafe.  
  
Hinata wasn't paying attention, he already had his eyes set on something else.  
  
"Kageyama, look!"  
  
He pulled him lightly to another shop window.  
  
It was filled with TVs and other technology.  
  
"What's so important about this?"  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
"This was the shop where I saw The Tiny Giant play for the first time," he said, his eyes fixed on the TVs on display.  
  
Kageyama stood at his side, leaning down to see at his level.  
  
Hinata squeezed his hand lightly, remembering that feeling of seeing The Tiny Giant fly.  
  
He squeezed back, getting Hinata's attention.   
  
He looked at him, feeling happy at the fact that he was dating him.  
  
"I like you. A lot."  
  
"I like you a lot too."  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
They finally crossed the street and went into the cafe.  
  
**********  
  
It's been an hour.  
  
Why aren't they here?  
  
Kageyama checked the time.  
  
Hinata sat and sipped his milkshake, still hoping that they were running late or something.  
  
Suddenly, Kageyama got a text.  
  
It was from Daichi.  
  
He opened it and read it.  
  
 ** _We were gonna come, but then we realized that it would ruin your view of dates. Dates are a way of getting to know each other, not hanging with a group. Get to know him Kageyama. You know he likes volleyball, you could start with that. I hope you both have fun!_**  
  
Kageyama grimaced while reading the text, not wanting to show it to Hinata.  
  
He looked at Hinata, a bit down after realizing that they weren't coming.  
  
"Hey, Hinata?"  
  
He turned to look at him, feeling a bit like crying.  
  
"Do you wanna go look at those stores more?"  
  
He thought about it, then nodded.  
  
A waitress came to their table.  
  
"Are you guys all set?"  
  
"Yes, can I have the bill?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
Hinata tried to change it but she was already gone.  
  
"Let's pay together."  
  
"Nope. I'm paying."  
  
Hinata blushed but gave in.  
  
"T-Thank you."  
  
"No need. I want to do this."  
  
She came back and set it on the table and left.  
  
It was there and then it wasn't.  
  
Hinata picked it up and started to put some of his money inside.  
  
Kageyama snatched it away and took the money out.  
  
He looked at how much was there, and then the bill.  
  
"Wait," he started, getting Hinata's attention.  
  
"You were trying to pay for everything yourself?"  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
"I already know that they're not coming. I got the same text as you."  
  
"So why?"  
  
"I wanna stay with you longer."  
  
He looked at him and pat his head, loving how Hinata accepted them gratefully.  
  
"Where else do you wanna go?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He moved his hand to his side.  
  
Hinata leaned into it and kept his eyes closed for a bit.  
  
"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"  
  
He thought before getting an idea.  
  
**********  
  
He sat on the swing with his popsicle.  
  
Hinata sat beside him on the other swing.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yellow. What's yours?"  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Nice."  
  
He smiled at him, finishing his popsicle and throwing the stick away.  
  
He sat back on the swing, watching as Kageyama threw his popsicle away too.  
  
"Where do you wanna go now?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He felt a bit disappointed, but no matter.  
  
When they got to his house, Hinata opened the front door.  
  
Kageyama felt a bit out of place there.  
  
"I-I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."  
  
"Oh," Hinata replied.  
  
"You don't want to come in?"  
  
"....I can?"  
  
He chuckled and nodded, opening the door and pulling him inside.  
  
**********  
  
Kageyama was in his room.  
  
His room.  
  
He sat on the bed, watching as he took off his coat.  
  
He took a little bag out of his pocket.  
  
It was the same bag from the shop before.  
  
"I thought that these were cool, so I bought one for you and me."  
  
He opened the bag and pulled out two small chibi Glen keychains.  
  
Kageyama blushed, actually wanting it for himself.   
  
"Here," he said, putting it on his lap.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kageyama looked at him as he sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"Hey, Kageyama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He laid back on the bed.  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I can stay the night if you want. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind."  
  
Hinata smiled.  
  
**********  
  
Kageyama crawled in bed with him, tensing as he adjusted and rolled into his arms.  
  
He blushed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his waist closer to his.  
  
Hinata blushed at that action.  
  
"Hinata."  
  
He blushed and looked up at him.  
  
Kageyama lightly kissed his forehead, chuckling a bit when he didn't look back up.  
  
"I really like you."  
  
"I really like you too," said Hinata, a bit muffled because his head was still buried.  
  
They went to sleep, comforted by the presence of each other.


	3. Caught (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also a request from Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gAH

"What's taking them so long?"  
  
Daichi was standing at the doorway with Sugawara, looking to see where they were.  
  
"They're never this late, they love volleyball."  
  
"I'm sure they're okay," said Sugawara.  
  
"They're probably just talking with a teacher or something."  
  
Sugawara had his suspicions on what they were actually doing, but he decided that since Daichi was worrying he should calm him down first.   
  
_**(Like a good mother, Sugawara is there-)**_  
  
Daichi was livid, noting to himself to give them both a good bonk on the head when they got back.  
  
Coach Ukai called over to him while he was setting up the net.  
  
"Are they coming?"  
  
"I don't see them."   
  
"Well, we're gonna have to start soon."  
  
He looked back at Coach Ukai in the gym, finally giving in and letting him start practice.  
  
They started practicing, everyone noticing that both Kageyama and Hinata weren't there.  
  
 ** _(I just had a big brain moment, Hinata and Kageyama are literally the sun and moon-)_**  
  
Five minutes in, and everyone was practicing receives.   
  
Yamaguchi noticed Kageyama and Hinata sneaking in, but he didn't say anything and kept his attention on volleyball.  
  
Tsukishima noticed where he was looking and smirked, noticing the two.  
  
He was a bit confused, though.  
  
Hinata was waddling like a baby duck.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Look, they're here," he said pointing at them.  
  
Everyone noticed.  
  
Daichi immediately stopped playing and walked over to them with a threatening smile on his face.  
  
"Why weren't you here?"  
  
They both froze in fear and looked at him.  
  
He immediately gave them both a bonk on the head.   
  
"A-Ah!"  
  
Hinata winced and fell to the ground, his legs giving out from under him.  
  
Daichi and Kageyama immediately jumped into action, bumping their heads against each other.  
  
They both fell back, Hinata immediately crawling to Kageyama's aide, while Sugawara helped Daichi up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," said Daichi, rubbing the bruise on his head that was now forming.  
  
He looked at Sugawara and subtly nodded towards Kageyama and Hinata speaking to each other on the floor.  
  
Sugawara grabbed his hand and started taking him to the nurses' office, nodding and mouthing "later" to him.  
  
He was confused but didn't ask more questions as they went to get ice.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were surrounding Hinata and Kageyama, worried that they had gotten hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?," whispered Hinata in his ear.  
  
"What about you?" he whispered back.  
  
"I didn't go too hard, did i-"  
  
"No," said Hinata, blushing as remembered what had happened after class.  
  
Kageyama stood up, helping Hinata to his feet.  
  
"Hinata, Kageyama, are you guys okay?"  
  
They both nodded, Hinata still waddling to the bench.  
  
"Hey," said Kageyama in front of them.  
  
"If you aren't feeling well, then stay on the bench-"  
  
"Heck no. I'm playing next game, all right?"  
  
He nodded, still worried but not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
They all went back to finish the match.  
  
Hinata and Kageyama sat on the bench.  
  
Hinata was still embarrassed about the whole situation, but Kageyama was worried about Hinata.  
  
He may have gone a little overboard today.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"  
  
Hinata nodded and blushed at how much Kageyama was worrying about him.  
  
"I'm fine," he reassured him, patting his shoulder happily.  
  
"Don't worry so much."  
  
They finally finished the practice match and put in Hinata and Kageyama.  
  
The pain was still there at this time, but he pushed through it and ran to the court.  
  
It hurts but I can handle it, he thought.  
  
He looked at Kageyama excitedly on the court, his eyes begging for a toss to spike.  
  
He smiled at him and nodded.  
  
He ran up to the net, closing his eyes and jumping.  
  
Kageyama looked back and almost lost concentration at what he saw.  
  
His shirt came up.  
  
His milky-white chest was covered in love bites and marks.  
  
He threw it to him and let him hit it and land, worrying that someone saw it.  
  
He looked around and realized that everyone was silent, including Sugawara and Daichi, who had just gotten back.  
  
Hinata was confused and was gonna run to Kageyama for another toss, but he was suddenly picked up.  
  
Kageyama scooped him up bridal style and took them both out of there, the embarrassment was too much to bear.  
  
"K-Kageyama, they could've-"  
  
"They saw the marks I gave you."  
  
He was silent, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
They went to hide out in the bathroom, and Sugawara followed them secretly.  
  
Meanwhile, the volleyball team couldn't stop smirking and laughing.  
  
"I knew it," said Jesu- Asahi, talking with Nishinoya.  
  
"I know right? So obvious."  
  
Daichi was still in shock.  
  
He would be sure to ask Sugawara to explain later.  
  
**********  
  
Hinata clutched onto his shirt, his face was red from the embarrassment.  
  
His stomach started to grumble and he leaned into Kageyama for support.  
  
"I feel sick..."  
  
"We're almost there, don't worry."  
  
Kageyama held him close, also embarrassed by the whole situation.  
  
They finally got to the bathroom, where Hinata immediately ran into a stall and threw up in the toilet.  
  
Kageyama patted and rubbed his back soothingly, telling him soothing words.  
  
He didn't forget to scold him, though.  
  
"I told you that you should've sat this practice out, dumbass."  
  
Hinata only gagged, knowing that he should've listened.  
  
Sugawara came in, seeing him throwing up and feeling his mothering instincts immediately spring into action.  
  
"Hinata, it's Sugawara."  
  
He gagged, even more, that embarrassed feeling coming back into his stomach.  
  
"Are you okay? What's causing your stomach pain?"  
  
Hinata retched into the toilet one more time, coughing and spitting.  
  
He spoke over the bowl, not wanting to throw up in his face.  
  
"T-The last time s-someone figured out I was gay, I w-was bullied c-constantly."  
  
"T-These two boys, they w-would back m-me into the corner and..."  
  
He gagged again, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
Sugawara rubbed circles into his back, saddened by what he heard.  
  
"Kageyama, can you go get a pencil and paper?"  
  
He was confused.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"So we can write down their addresses."  
  
He nodded, about to leave when Hinata grabbed at his shirt.  
  
"I-It's f-fine... they w-were at m-my middle school s-so I don't think I'll see t-them again."  
  
Sugawara smiled sadly and patted his back again, not surprised when he felt him retch again.  
  
"We aren't homophobic, y'know. At least half of the people on the team are gay."  
  
Hinata eyed from the side.  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
Sugawara hummed.  
  
"Mhmm, even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating."  
  
He looked at them both and smiled.  
  
"Don't tell them I know that, though."  
  
Kageyama smirked, loving the blackmail material that he was receiving.  
  
Sugawara kept on patting his back, Kageyama doing the same thing on his other side.  
  
**********  
  
Hinata finally calmed down and stopped being sick.  
  
He was finally ready to face his teammates, no matter how embarrassing it felt to him.  
  
The three of them walked into the gym, everyone looking their way.  
  
It was silent, the tension in the room was felt in the air.  
  
"PFFT-"  
  
Tanaka slapped his hand over his mouth, earning glares from Sugawara and Kageyama.  
  
Hinata hid behind Kageyama, his stomach starting to ache again.  
  
Kageyama held his hand and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
He walked up to them, not wanting them to get the wrong idea.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry... It's just... we all had our suspicions."  
  
Hinata peeked out from behind him.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"We just didn't know that you were already doing that stuff," he stated, embarrassed about it.  
  
The other members nodded, smiling happily.  
  
"Besides," started Nishinoya.  
  
"You guys aren't the only couple. I know for a fact that Tsukishima is dating Yamaguchi."  
  
Yamaguchi blushed and Tsukishima glared.  
  
"So what? You're dating Azumane."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"T-That's not important right now!"  
  
Hinata came from behind Kageyama and laughed.  
  
They felt relieved that their sun was back again, smiling brighter than before.  
  
Daichi ran up to Suga, grabbing his hand and holding it.  
  
"Since we're all being honest with each other-"  
  
"We've been knew," chimed in Kageyama, knowing that he was gonna say that they were dating.  
  
"....wait what?"  
  
"What did you expect?" asked Tsukishima.  
  
"You guys are Mom and Dad."  
  
Daichi blushed.  
  
"Who do you think is Dad?"  
  
"You," they all said instantly.  
  
Sugawara blushed and Daichi kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ew, Mom and Dad are flirting," said Nishinoya jokingly.  
  
"Wait, what about-"  
  
Ukai began, but Takeda covered his mouth and shook his head at him.  
  
Everyone was confused at how close they had gotten, but Sugawara already knew what was going on.  
  
He decided to keep it a secret though.  
  
Adults need their privacy too.  
  
**********  
  
Since they already knew what had happened, they made Hinata sit out, no matter how much he begged them to play  
  
When practice was finished, Hinata was a bit sad that he couldn't play.  
  
Kageyama helped him off the bench, knowing that he was still a bit sore.  
  
"K-Kageyama," he whined.  
  
"I can do it myself-"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
He helped him to the club room, getting made fun of by Tsukishima.  
  
Yamaguchi ended up shaming him for it, so he stopped for the time being.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
Daichi trusted Kageyama with the keys to the club room, knowing that he was a lot more responsible than Hinata.  
  
They locked up, and Hinata was about to grab his bike when Kageyama helped him with it.  
  
"Come to my house tonight."  
  
"But I don't wanna bother your parents."  
  
"They're never home."  
  
Hinata was about to protest when Kageyama leaned down and showed his back to him.  
  
He was confused but then he realized.   
  
He was excited and immediately crawled onto his back.  
  
"Oh wow, everything's so high!"  
  
Hinata wrapped his arms around his chest.  
  
He blushed as he felt his toned chest through his shirt.  
  
Kageyama only smiled and carried him, walking his bike with him.  
  
**********  
  
He put Hinata's bike in his front yard and he walked inside.  
  
Hinata was silent, he was sort of tired.  
  
"I'm so glad it's Friday."  
  
He had already texted his mom, stating that he was spending the night at Kageyama's.  
  
She texted back this:  
  
 **Oh, your boyfriend. Use protection, okay?**  
  
He blushed and called her, staying outside.  
  
 _"It's so obvious, you talk about him all the time."_  
  
He smiled.  
  
 _"I'm so proud of you."_  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
" _You're welcome. Good night, sleep well."_  
  
"You too."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
Kageyama stood in the doorway.  
  
He nodded, walking inside.  
  
The waddling had faded, he could walk normally.  
  
Kageyama closed the door behind him.  
  
"You can go upstairs if you want. It's the second door on the left."  
  
He smiled and went up the steps, going straight for his room.  
  
He sat on his bed, hearing him walk up the stairs.  
  
Kageyama poked his head into the room, looking at Hinata.  
  
"You can take a shower first if you want."  
  
He blushed as he nodded.  
  
"O-Oh, okay."  
  
He got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
"The towels are behind the door with the mirror."  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
He went to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
**********  
  
Hinata finished in the bathroom, and he went back into Kageyama's room.  
  
He heard him walking around downstairs.  
  
"Oh no, I don't have any pajamas."  
  
He looked at Kageyama's drawers and opened them.  
  
They were full of clothes that he knew were too big for him.  
  
"Kageyama wouldn't mind... would he?"  
  
He put on some underwear.  
  
They sagged a bit on his hips, but he didn't mind.  
  
He picked up a shirt and slipped it above his head.  
  
He got up and was surprised at how big it was.  
  
It stopped at the middle of his thighs, so it covered the underwear.  
  
He stretched and went downstairs.  
  
He saw Kageyama making some food for them.  
  
"Kageyama."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He turned around and immediately blushed.  
  
"Oh," he said, realizing that he noticed the clothes.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't have any pajamas so I just borrowed some clothes."  
  
Kageyama only nodded and turned away, finishing dinner and putting it on the plates.  
  
He kept on avoiding Hinata's gaze, knowing that he would push him down if he looked any longer.  
  
Hinata pouted a bit, but he didn't mention it.  
  
He put the food on the table.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower now."  
  
Hinata nodded, his eyes on Kageyama as he walked up the steps.  
  
Is that.. something in his pocket?  
  
He went to the bathroom and locked the door, ignoring his erection through his jeans.  
  
He tried to think of something, anything to make it go down.  
  
But his mind kept on going to Hinata's tiny body in his clothes-  
  
 _A shower._  
  
 _I need a shower, that'll help._  
  
He turned on the shower and took off his shirt, wincing at the throbbing feeling down south.  
  
He got in the shower and ignored it.  
  
 _ **(hee-hee)**_  
  
**********  
  
Hinata went into his room after he ate and sat on the bed, pulling his phone out and starting to read.  
  
Kageyama had just finished his shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
He came into the room to see Hinata sprawled out on the bed, his underwear sagging on his hips.  
  
He blushed and tried to stay calm.  
  
"Hinata."  
  
He tore his attention away from The Pigeon Gazette and laid his eyes on something more satisfying.  
  
He blushed and sat up quickly, remembering that he wasn't at home.  
  
"K-Kageyama."  
  
He looked through his drawers, not wanting to acknowledge his growing erection that he was glad Hinata hadn't noticed yet.  
  
He quickly grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom, making Hinata a bit sad.  
  
**********  
  
Hinata laid down close to the wall, not facing the door.  
  
Kageyama came up from eating and saw him laying down.  
  
He turned off the light and closed his door.  
  
He laid down next to Hinata and pulled him close, hugging him tightly and making him blush.  
  
Kageyama didn't know he was awake, so he kissed his cheek and held him close.  
  
"K-Kageyama," whimpered Hinata.  
  
He blushed and loosened his hold.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"N-No it's fine," he choked out.  
  
But it was most certainly not fine.  
  
He could feel his boner between his legs.  
  
Kageyama hadn't realized it yet, as he hadn't moved.  
  
He was still freaking out about how wasn't asleep.  
  
Any sudden movement and he would know.  
  
Hinata tried not to move, but he couldn't help but shudder as he felt it rubbing in-between his legs.  
  
"K-"   
  
"Can I say your first name? You can say mine if you want."  
  
Hinata could only nod, wanting to stay as silent and as still as possible.  
  
"Shoyo."  
  
His legs shivered, and Kageyama groaned as he felt him move.  
  
He looked down and saw it.  
  
"O-Oh my-"  
  
He moved back, his face redder than a tomato.  
  
Hinata turned to look at him, blushing.  
  
He looked down at his clothed member.  
  
"I-Is that..."  
  
Kageyama nods, sitting up and looking down at him.  
  
"I didn't realize it was there, I'm sorry."  
  
Hinata sat up too, eyeing the already growing erection in his pants.  
  
He could feel his insides throbbing.  
  
"T-Tobio..."  
  
Kageyama was so close, so close to ripping off his clothes and-  
  
He groaned feeling his underwear and shorts move.  
  
He looked down and saw something he thought he'd never see.  
  
Hinata pulled back his underwear and watched his hard, 8-inch dick pop out of its prison.  
  
He bit his lip and licked a stripe on the side, making Kageyama shiver.  
  
"S-Shoyo-"  
  
He swirled his tongue around the head, making him groan.  
  
Kageyama gently pulled at his hair, making him blush.  
  
He sucked on the head, rubbing the length that he didn't have in his mouth with his small hands.  
  
Kageyama grimaced and pushed his head down further.  
  
He loosened his throat and happily let it slide inside of the welcoming warmth of his throat  
  
"Ghn."  
  
He bobbed his head up and down, keeping his pace slow.  
  
"A-Ah..."  
  
Kageyama leaned his head back against the wall, trying to hold back from thrusting into his throat.  
  
He pulled off and blushed at how wet it was.  
  
He rubbed the full length of it and looked up at Kageyama.  
  
"S-So big..."  
  
He rubbed it faster, Kageyama thrusting into his hands.  
  
Kageyama looked down at him, his eyes clouded in lust.  
  
He grabbed Hinata's hands and pulled them off of his member.  
  
"Open your mouth," he said in a commanding tone that made Hinata shiver.  
  
He opened his mouth and Kageyama slipped in his member inside his mouth.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned in pleasure.  
  
He ran his fingers through Hinata's curly hair, lightly pushing his head down on it.  
  
He let it inside, relaxing his throat and sticking his tongue out, rubbing the back of his head with his throat.  
  
"Ngh...!"  
  
He felt that spot and thrust inside of his throat lightly.  
  
Hinata rubbed it again, wanting him to thrust into his throat again.  
  
His dick throbbed in his mouth, wanting nothing more than to release inside of his throat.  
  
Kageyama came back to his senses and tried to lightly push Hinata's head off.  
  
Hinata suddenly started moving, making him reflexively thrust inside.  
  
He kept on going, Kageyama getting closer and closer to releasing into his throat.  
  
He felt the knot growing in his stomach, his climax not far behind.  
  
"F-Fuck-"  
  
He came down his throat, holding his head down on it.  
  
He blushed and let go of his head, letting him pull off.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Hinata opened his mouth, showing him the cum down his throat.  
  
"Swallow it," he said, his commanding tone staying.  
  
He closed his mouth and swallowed, opening his mouth to show Kageyama that he swallowed it.  
  
He looked and was satisfied.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He petted his head lightly.  
  
Hinata smiled at the praise he was receiving.  
  
Kageyama got up and looked in the drawer in his desk.  
  
He pulled out some condoms and lube.  
  
He put them on the bed and sat down.  
  
"Sit on all fours with your ass in the air, will you?"  
  
Hinata nodded and blushed, turning around and leaning down with his ass up in front of his face.  
  
He smirked and pulled down his underwear, showing his small pink hole.  
  
Hinata looked back at him, his face was red in embarrassment.  
  
"T-Tobio-"  
  
  
Kageyama grabbed his ass and spread it, loving the sound that he made when he squeezed.  
  
"G-Gah~!"  
  
He rubbed his hole with his thumb, watching it twitch needily.  
  
"W-What are you-"  
  
He licked the entryway, feeling it shiver against his tongue.  
  
"Ghn~"  
  
He pushed his tongue inside, hearing Hinata squeal.  
  
"N-No~"  
  
He pushed his tongue as deep as it could go, rubbing everywhere he could.  
  
Hinata squeezed his legs  
shut, feeling weird inside.  
  
His member was aching.  
  
He wrapped his hand around his dick and rubbed slowly.  
  
He pouted and moved his hips around.  
  
He wanted Kageyama to thrust into him already.  
  
"Tobio~," he whined, getting his attention.  
  
He turned around and interrupted him, earning a glare from him.  
  
He ignored it and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and putting it on Kageyama's dick.  
  
Hinata poured some lube on his hands and immediately put two fingers in, loosening him up for the pounding that was to come.  
  
Kageyama blushed, holding back from pushing him down.  
  
He finally stopped and looked at him, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Please don't hold back."  
  
Kageyama pushed him down, angling his head inside and pinning his legs to the bed beside his head.

He pushed into him, making Hinata scream.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hinata could only nod, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
He leaned down and peppered his face in soothing kisses, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
He pushed in a bit more, making it to the halfway point.  
  
"Halfway there, okay?"  
  
He nodded, wincing as it pushed in even more.  
  
He finally bottomed out, their hips rubbing together.  
  
They sat there for a moment, wanting Hinata to get used to his size.  
  
Hinata finally whimpered a small, "move."  
  
He thrust into him, feeling him wince.  
  
He went slow, Hinata's whimpers slowly turning into moans.  
  
"O-Oh glob~"  
  
 _ **(I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of any other words-)**_  
  
Hinata gripped onto Kageyama's shirt, blushing as he felt it brush past a bundle of nerves.  
  
"G-Ghaa~!"  
  
Kageyama noticed and angled his hips a certain way, trying to find his prostate again.  
  
"Nhn~!"  
  
Hinata covered his mouth, surprised by the sounds he was making.  
  
Kageyama grabbed his hands and pinned them up with his hand.  
  
Hinata blushed as he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Embarrassed~?"  
  
Kageyama slammed into him.  
  
"Haa~!"  
  
He angled his hips again trying to find that one spot-  
  
"Y-Yah~!"  
  
Oh?  
  
He slammed into that spot again, wanting to test his hypothesis.  
  
"Tobiooo~!"  
  
He smirked and pounded into him mercilessly, his screams of pleasure only encouraging him to go faster.  
  
"S-Stop, I'm close~!"  
  
He smirked and slammed into him faster, rubbing his neglected member at the same pace as his thrusts.  
  
"T-Tobio~, n-nooo~!"  
  
Tobio _yes._  
  
Hinata tried to push his hand away, but he couldn't move.  
  
His legs were shaking in pleasure.  
  
He could feel the knot forming in his stomach.  
  
"Tobio~!"  
  
He came, covering Kageyama's shirt in cum.  
  
He blushed and looked at him as he slowed down.  
  
"Oops," he giggled, biting his lip.  
  
Kageyama glared and sped up his pace, Hinata's insides still sensitive.  
  
"StaAh~ wait, fuck~"  
  
Kageyama was close.  
  
He thrust inside him one more time before coming, Hinata shivering from the sensitivity.  
  
"F-Fuck, Shoyo~!"  
  
He collapsed beside him, a bit sleepy.  
  
Hinata yawned.  
  
Kageyama pulled off the condom and tied the top so nothing would spill.  
  
He got up, Hinata whining because he left his side.  
  
He threw away the condom and put away the other stuff, getting another shirt for Hinata to wear.  
  
Hinata lay sleepily on his bed.  
  
He tapped his forehead, pulling at his shirt a bit.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Give me your shirt."  
  
He whined but obliged, taking off his shirt and putting on the one that Kageyama offered.  
  
He washed it off quickly and put it in the washing machine, hoping it doesn't stain.  
  
He walked back to his room to see that Hinata trying to stay awake for him.  
  
He kept the light off and closed the door, crawling into bed beside him.  
  
"Tobio..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He blushed and pulled him close, burying his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"I love you too Shoyo."  
  
They fell asleep, happy in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha


	4. Princess (Kingdom AU Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so, there's an unsupportive dad, a teenage Natsu, and a cross-dressing Hinata.
> 
> ...look, i know for a fact that Hinata would s l a y in a skirt.
> 
> all i gotta say.

Tobio sighed as he looked up the tower where his princess would be waiting.  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
 _Let's just get this over with,_ he thought as he slid off of his horse.  
  
He started the climb up the massive and ancient tower, clutching onto the vines creeping up to the top for support.  
  
Of course, he had to be the one to save this girl.  
  
Why couldn't one of his brothers do it?  
  
They always had to tease him about how better they were than him.  
  
But _no,_ they were all married.  
  
 _And besides,_ he remembered his father's words from yesterday.  
  
 _We have to get this ridiculous notion that you "don't like girls" out of your head._  
  
He rolled his eyes as he remembered his father's dumb words.  
  
At least his mother supported him.  
  
He never understood why she pushed him to do this.  
  
He didn't even know this girl.  
  
At least with other princesses, he knew what he was dealing with.  
  
He stepped onto a loose rock and slipped.  
  
"Fuck," he cursed, gripping onto the vines and finding support on a safer rock.  
  
He looked up and sighed in relief.  
  
He made it.  
  
He grabbed onto the ledge above him and pulled himself up.  
  
 _Thank glob for upper body strength_ , he willed in his mind.  
  
In front of him was a closed window.  
  
He pushed at it, surprised when it slid open easily.  
  
The room was very cutesy, which annoyed him already.  
  
 _Please don't let it be one of those annoying girls who nag about everything..._  
  
He looked inside to see a small boy in a cute dress.  
  
He was laying in a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, buried in the soft pillows on his bed.  
  
The boy didn't notice him yet, he had earbuds in and was reading happily.  
  
He crawled inside, the boy smiling and blushing as he read.  
  
This boy was adorable.  
  
His bright orange hair and big hazel eyes made him avert his eyes.  
  
His dress was light purple and long, and it completely covered his short legs.  
  
The sleeves covered his arms and hands, and they kept on sliding down.   
  
He felt like he was staring at the sun.  
  
The boy finally noticed him and pulled out his earbud in annoyance.  
  
"I'm a boy," he said in a monotone voice, not even glancing up from his book.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then leave."  
  
 ** _(peace out-)_**  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"And why would I leave?"  
  
He peeked at him from behind his book in curiosity.  
  
"You're not... bothered?"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
The boy put his book to the side and looked at him.  
  
"I dunno... Usually, the guys who come here are looking for a princess... and they always leave disappointed."  
  
"I'm not disappointed," mumbled Tobio quietly, biting his lip as he looked around the messy room.  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
The boy stared at him, smiling so brightly that it could put the sun to shame.  
  
He looked at him and nodded.  
  
The boy crawled off the bed slowly, sliding off the side carefully as to not fall.  
  
He slipped on the bottom of his dress and flopped down on the ground.  
  
"Ooph."  
  
Tobio immediately ran to his side to help him up, supporting him as his legs wobbled.  
  
"A-are you okay?"  
  
"N-not really..."  
  
He started to pull at the bottom of his dress, trying not to step on it.  
  
He leaned onto Tobio's chest, making him blush.  
  
He finally got it from under his feet and Tobio helped him stand on his own.  
  
He blushed as he realized how close they had been.  
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
"It's fine," he replied looking down at him.  
  
 _He's so tall_ , thought the boy as he looked up at his face.  
  
 _And handsome..._  
  
He blushed and looked away.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Your name," he repeated, leaning down to his level and looking at him.  
  
"H-Hinata Shoyo," he stated, looking back at him and blushing at how close he was.  
  
It was Tobio's turn to blush.  
  
He sat up and avoided his gaze.  
  
"W-well... I guess I'll be going now..."  
  
He turned to leave when he felt a small tug at his shirt.  
  
Tobio turned around and looked down to see him gazing at him intensely.  
  
"You never told me yours."  
  
"....Kageyama Tobio."  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
"That's a nice name..."  
  
He kept a calm front as his gay panic started to kick in.  
  
An angel, his mind chanted as he looked down at him.  
  
"S-so is yours," he mumbled, not expecting him to hear.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
He blushed and started to walk towards the window.  
  
"W-Wait!"  
  
Tobio turned once again.  
  
"W-Will you..." he started, fiddling with his long sleeves as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Will you be back?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to come back?"  
  
"M-maybe...," he mumbled.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
**********  
  
He rode back to the castle with a smile on his face.  
  
His mother waved as he put his beautiful horse into the horse barn, taking off the necessary items that needed to be taken off.  
  
 _(I'm not good with horses or horse stuff-)_  
  
He walked out to the yard and waved to her, running up to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Mom," he said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Hello Tobio," she said, hugging back.  
  
He looked around the yard, wondering if anyone was watching.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What did you wanna talk abou- Oh!"  
  
He took her hand and ran into the castle, trying to find an empty room.  
  
She had a bit of a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
He opened and shut the doors until he finally found an empty room.  
  
It was one of the servant's libraries, and it wasn't being used at the moment.  
  
He helped his mother into a chair.  
  
"Gosh, slow down next time!"  
  
"S-sorry..."  
  
He went to close and lock the door when he suddenly saw it open.  
  
He hid behind it as he saw a little girl come inside with a book.  
  
He recognized the book for some reason and then realized that it was the same book that that boy was reading.  
  
She had the same orange hair like him, and the same brown eyes that unconsciously made him smile.  
  
She looked to be about 10 years old, and she slipped the book into an empty place on the shelf.  
  
She browsed the library happily, still not noticing the other two beings in the room.  
  
Tobio slowly closed and locked the door.  
  
She was startled at the sound and jumped, slowly turning around in fear.  
  
He waved.  
  
She started, flustered.  
  
"I-I can explain!"  
  
"There's no need to explain Natsu," his mother interrupted, earning a bewildered look from her son.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I thought I was toast."  
  
He looked back at her, examining her as he walked closer.  
  
He looked down and patted her head slowly  
  
She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"You're scary."  
  
He grimaced and she giggled.  
  
"Shoyo told me about you."  
  
His face visibly reddened, and he looked at her curiously.  
  
"H-he did?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He said you were tall, although I didn't expect for you to be this tall."  
  
"O-oh, I see."  
  
She stuck out her hand and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'm Hinata Natsu, Shoyo's little sister. I'm 11 years old. "  
  
He was a bit surprised, but he took her hand and shook it lightly.  
  
"I'm Kageyama Tobio. And I'm 15."  
  
"I know. Your mom talks about you a lot," she said, nodding her head towards his mother.  
  
"She does?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You're also the same age as Shoyo."  
  
She turned back to the bookshelf, looking for a good novel.  
  
He looked back to his mother with a plethora of questions.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
She nodded and smirked at him.  
  
"I know Shoyo too."  
  
He blushed as he heard his first name.  
  
She patted the chair next to her and he sat down.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"...Shoyo," he mumbled, his mother just barely hearing it.  
  
He looked down at his hands, fidgeting.  
  
"...pfft-"  
  
He looked up at his mother, who had her hand over her mouth to keep in his laugh.  
  
"W-Why are you laughing?"  
  
She calmed down and hugged him.  
  
"Whenever you dated a girl, it was easy to tell that you didn't like them. I thought that it would be harder to tell how you felt if you actually liked someone, but I was wrong... It's actually easier."  
  
He blushed and looked away.  
  
"I-I don't like him... He just seems like a nice guy, is all."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"You were always so easy to read."  
  
He rolled his eyes and changed the subject.  
  
"S-so you knew about Shoyo. Did you know he was a boy too?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I knew that you didn't like girls, so I wanted to test something."  
  
"Test what?"  
  
"If you were gay or not."  
  
"Definitely gay," Natsu chimed in from the background, finally finding a book that she liked.  
  
"You aren't even in the conversation."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Just speaking the truth."  
  
She came up to him.  
  
"Also, Shoyo doesn't want me telling you this, but he's really worried that you won't come back."  
  
He looked away and got up.  
  
"W-Who knows.."  
  
He walked out of the room with a blush on his face.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"He'll go back, don't worry."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"A mother's intuition."  
  
**********

  
The next day, Tobio had come back to see him.  
  
He could already hear his mother's voice saying that he had a crush.  
  
It was a cloudy day today.  
  
 _What a coincidence,_ he thought happily.  
  
 _I'm going to meet the sun_.  
  
He looked up at the tower, not wanting to repeat that arduous climb.  
  
"Hinata," he called up, hoping to get his attention.  
  
He watched as the boy peeked over the ledge with a big smile.   
  
"It's you!"  
  
He waved up to him.  
  
"Is there a way that I can come up without climbing?"  
  
Shoyo nods and disappears behind the ledge.  
  
He waited a few minutes before hearing a creaking sound on the side of the castle.  
  
He saw as Shoyo emerged from the side of a bush.  
  
He didn't have a dress at this time, just normal boy clothes.  
  
He was a bit disappointed, though he'd never admit it.  
  
Shoyo smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bush he came out of.  
  
Tobio blushed and squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
He felt him squeeze back as they walked behind the tower.  
  
Behind the bush was a wooden door, already open from being used by him.  
  
He pulled him inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
The room was dimly lit, but you could see a staircase leading up to a room above.  
  
He smiled and let go of his hand, running up the stairs happily.  
  
Tobio smiled and ran after him.  
  
He beat him up there, out of breath when he finally reached the room.  
  
Shoyo had pouted a bit when he came up after him.  
  
He flopped onto his bed, and Tobio got up and sat on a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
Natsu wasn't here yet.  
  
He saw the same book she had taken with her on his nightstand.  
  
"I met your sister."  
  
He giggled.  
  
"Natsu!"  
  
He smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He patted an empty area of his bed.  
  
Tobio blushed.  
  
 _My socks are on so it's not gay,_ he thought as he got up.  
  
He came to the side of the bed.  
  
Shoyo pulled at his sleeve, smiling at him.  
  
"Lay down, I wanna show you something."  
  
He blushed and sat down.  
  
"Lay down," Shoyo urged.  
  
He laid his head down and looked up at Shoyo's ceiling, gasping at how beautiful it was.  
  
The ceiling was very high, but that gave it the perfect opportunity to mimic the stars.  
  
Thousands of constellations were painted onto the black canvas of a ceiling, mapping the sky.  
  
Shoyo laid down beside him.  
  
"My dad painted these for Natsu and me."  
  
He pointed at a corner.  
  
A big, sloppy star painted in white was there.  
  
"I made that one."  
  
"pfft-"  
  
He clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his laugh in as he looked at it.  
  
Shoyo glared at him and moved away.  
  
He looked at him fondly, trying not to smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just really cute."  
  
He tugged on his shirt sleeve, earning a wary glance from him.  
  
"Come back," he said as he looked up at him.  
  
Shoyo thought to himself and smiled a bit before shaking his head and smiling.  
  
"I don't think so, I kind of like the view from up here."  
  
Tobio pulled him down and towered over him, making him blush.  
  
"So do I."  
  
He looked up at him innocently.  
  
He blushed and slowly leaned down.  
  
Their noses brushed together.  
  
Tobio's mind was blank.  
  
Shoyo bit his lip, wanting him to close the gap as soon as possible.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Shoyo immediately pushed him away and sat up.  
  
He watched as Natsu stood in the doorway, smirking at the both of them as they tried to get their bearings.  
  
Tobio scowled at her as she helped him up.  
  
"H-hi."  
  
Shoyo grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.  
  
"You guys could've continued, you know. I'm a big fan of tea."  
  
**********  
  
Tobio decided to surprise him by coming unexpectedly.  
  
It's been a year, so they've become really good friends.  
  
Sure, there's a lot of sexual tension.  
  
And sure, they both think that their love is unrequited.  
  
But they still have a good friendship, so what's the harm?  
  
He used the secret entrance and tiptoed up the steps.  
  
He smiled as he heard him mumbling some song he listened to.  
  
He peeked his head through the entrance and saw him.  
  
He blushed as he saw him looking at himself in the mirror with a tight-fitting top and a cute mini skirt on.  
  
He had some striped thigh highs on and he fiddled with them under his skirt before being happy with his adjustments.  
  
 _A mini skirt..._  
  
He could feel his heart beating faster than ever.  
  
He watched as Shoyo smiled at himself.  
  
"It's so cute!"  
  
He smiled and flopped on his bed.  
  
"Oh gosh, what if Tobio saw me like this?"  
  
He gripped a pillow and brought it to his chest, squeezing it.  
  
"I would die..."  
  
Tobio hid behind the small hatch door by the steps.  
  
 _I should leave if he doesn't want me to see..._  
  
He started to leave, thanking Asahi that the steps didn't creak.  
  
 _I don't wanna leave, I wanna hang out with him..._  
  
 _And see that mini skirt again-_  
  
 _Begone, gay thoughts._  
  
He stepped onto a step and it creaked.  
  
Shoyo was alert.  
  
"I-Is someone there?"  
  
He stayed silent and started to go down the steps again.  
  
The next step creaked.  
  
Shoyo came over and saw him trying to leave.  
  
He didn't know who it was because it was so dark.  
  
"W-Who are you?"  
  
His back was towards him so he decided to stay silent.  
  
Shoyo was scared that it was Tobio.  
  
"If you saw... please don't tell anyone..."  
  
He started to tear up.  
  
"Y-you can leave if you want," he said, his voice a bit muddy.  
  
He walked away and crawled under his covers, crying into a pillow.  
  
Tobio turned around, hearing him cry.  
  
He ran up the stairs and saw him shaking under the covers on his bed.  
  
He came up to him and lifted the covers to see his face.  
  
"T-Tobio..."  
  
His tears flowed as he saw him.  
  
Tobio scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
Shoyo hugged back, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"Y-you don't think I'm disgusting?"  
  
"Why would I think you're disgusting?"  
  
"Because I'm wearing girl clothes..."  
  
Tobio sat down on his bed.  
  
"I think you look cute," he said, looking down.  
  
"C-cute?"  
  
He nodded, smiling at him.  
  
"T-thank you..."  
  
 _(I am a religious supporter of cross-dressing Shoyo so... I had to add this.)_  
  
Shoyo slid off of his lap and wiped at his tears.  
  
"Shoyo."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Do you like skirts and dresses?"  
  
He looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Then why did you stop wearing them?"  
  
He looked down at his skirt.  
  
"Well... I had always liked dresses and girly clothes... even when my parents lived here."  
  
He started to slip off one of his thigh highs off.  
  
He flipped over to show the back of his legs.  
  
"My parents thought that they could beat it out of me... and that didn't work so... they tried a different method."  
  
Tobio traced the long knife scar that ran down the entire back of his right leg, saddened by the sight of it.  
  
He felt Shoyo shiver as he touched it.  
  
"One time, they came home to me trying on one of my mother's dresses... for the 100th time. So my father grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and he told me to turn over and..."  
  
He felt angry that someone could abuse him like this.  
  
His eyes welled up as he remembered that day.  
  
"The pain was unbearable... He almost took away my ability to walk... And the funny thing is that they expected me to still love them and care for them."  
  
"'We did it for you,' they said. 'So you can marry a girl and be happy,' they said."  
  
He sat up and put it back on, leaning onto his shoulder.  
  
Tobio hugged him tightly, and he hugged back, clutching his shirt in his fist.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Natsu had come up silently and saw Shoyo with Tobio.  
  
"Kageyama?"  
  
She had already known about Shoyo's cross-dressing habit and the abuse he endured, so she was always protective of him.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
She was confused as to why he was so calm.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Shoyo in private so.."  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
He hugged him one more time before getting up and going down the stairs.  
  
"I'll walk you down."  
  
She followed him downstairs and they talked silently so Shoyo couldn't hear.  
  
"I swear to fucking Asahi if you-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that he could be that cute?"  
  
She looked at him weirdly before laughing.  
  
"...What's so funny?"  
  
"I..pfft-"  
  
He blushed and looked away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...," she started, wheezing for breath.  
  
"I forgot you were too in love to ever hate him-"  
  
"Shut it, what if he can hear?"  
  
"...you aren't denying it?"  
  
"....not anymore."  
  
She patted his back as they went outside.  
  
He got on his horse and she watched.  
  
"I think I would've confessed if you hadn't interrupted," he stated, glaring down at her.  
  
"You cockblock."  
  
"Whatever you say, you horny gay teen," she said, waving as she went back inside.  
  
  
**********  
  
It had been 4 years since then.  
  
Tobio and Natsu had become good friends, given their shared love for Shoyo.  
  
They were talking in his yard, sitting under the huge oak tree that Natsu always liked.  
  
She just couldn't understand why she didn't believe him.  
  
"He loves you," she stressed for what seemed like the millionth time to him.  
  
"I don't know... what if he-"  
  
"He loves you!"  
  
He paced on the grass, wracking his brain for any reason that his crush could actually like him.  
  
His father looked at him through his window, smiling at the way they talked.  
  
His mother narrowed her eyes behind him, hoping that her hunch wasn't fact.  
  
He turned to her, smiling brightly.  
  
"I think that Tobio should marry Natsu."  
  
Her eyes widened, but sadly her hunch was correct.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Maybe I should go tell him the news."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"He'll probably take it better if it comes from you anyway," he said sitting at his desk.  
  
"I'll write a letter to all the other kingdoms as well."  
  
She immediately ran to them both in a state of panic.  
  
Tobio noticed first.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him with worry.  
  
Natsu stood at her side.  
  
"Your father..."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He wants you to marry Natsu."  
  
**********  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Natsu ran home to tell Shoyo what happened.  
  
He just couldn't believe it.  
  
He sat down on his bed, his mind running a mile a minute.  
  
"I am so sorry... I can't disobey or I'll die.."  
  
He crawled inside his covers, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know... I think it's because I'm 16."  
  
"...I want to talk with Tobio."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He's been trying to find a way to see you. I'll try and help him okay?"  
  
He nodded and sat in his bed, tears rolling down his face.  
  
**********  
  
  
Tobio snuck out of the castle to see him.  
  
He snuck up the entrance to see him lying in bed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
He came up and pet his head.

Shoyo slowly opened his eyes to see him, and he couldn't hold back his tears.  
  
"Shoyo..."  
  
He wiped a tear with his thumb.  
  
"I-Is it true? Are y-you gonna-"  
  
"Never," he stressed.  
  
"I have an idea though."  
  
"Y-You do?"  
  
He nodded and sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"We could run away. Leave this place."  
  
Shoyo was skeptical.  
  
"M-Maybe we should- A-Ahh!"  
  
Tobio picked him up and started to take him down the stairs.  
  
"W-Wait!"  
  
Tobio took him outside and tried to put him on his horse, but was pushed away by something.  
  
He could hear Shoyo crying and he got up to see vines wrapped around him, gently taking him back into the boundaries of the tower.  
  
"...What the hell?"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you..."  
  
He looked at him sadly and pointed at a line in the ground.  
  
Tobio didn't notice it until now.  
  
"I can't go past this line... The vines won't allow it."  
  
"The vines?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"It's a curse that my mother put on me when they left..."  
  
He sat behind the line and Tobio sat in front of him.  
  
"I can't leave until I have my first kiss by the person that I love..."  
  
Tobio looked at him, blushing.  
  
"Y-You've... never kissed anyone?"  
  
He shook his head sadly.  
  
"And this person... they don't love me as I love them.."  
  
Tobio started to get jealous.  
  
 _ **(of himself, yes.)**_  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Shoyo blushed before looking down and mumbling a name.  
  
"Speak up," he said softly.  
  
"T-Their name is... Kageyama Tobio... and I like them in a more-than-a-friend way."  
  
His eyes widened before he smiled happily.  
  
"Shoyo... What if this person did like you the same way?"  
  
He looked up in confusion.  
  
"W-What do you mean?"  
  
He smirked and kissed him deeply, making him blush before kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
Those cockblocking vines cockblocked no more.  
  
The curse was broken.  
  
 ** _(and before you say anything, yes, I did do that.)_**  
  
**********  
  
He rode home with Shoyo to tell them the news.  
  
He went to the throne room to see his father.  
  
He kicked open the door and carried Shoyo inside, Shoyo blushing all the way.  
  
His father was currently having a meeting with The C o u n c i l.  
  
The C o u n c i l consists of all fandom kingdoms, and they can vote out any king and appoint a different one.   
  
There are many representatives for different kingdoms; Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, etc.  
  
They all giggled at the sight.  
  
"Father," he started, putting Shoyo down.  
  
"This is my future husband."  
  
"R-really?" Shoyo smiled and looked at him happily.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's okay, right?"  
  
"I-It's more than okay..."  
  
Shoyo kissed his cheek and he blushed.  
  
The representatives smiled at how cute they were.  
  
"No," his father stated.  
  
"You will marry Natsu."  
  
Natsu slipped inside and heard him.  
  
"I don't even want to marry him," she said.  
  
He scowled at her and she scowled back.  
  
"These two are happy together," stated the Karasuno representative, Sugawara Koushi.  
  
"Let them be."  
  
"If they want to get married, then they can't do it in my kingdom."   
  
Tobio smiled.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
  
He turned to Sugamomma and bowed in front of him, which surprised him.  
  
"Can we join your kingdom?"  
  
Sugawara smiled and nodded.  
  
His father was in shock.  
  
"...Wait what-"  
  
"Bye, we'll be waiting."  
  
He grabbed Shoyo's hand and left.  
  
Shoyo was a bit surprised about what happened, but he happily followed him out of the room.  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
"...Wait a minute, can't you give him back to me as a citizen?"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't want to be in a place where he can't be with the one he loves."  
  
He scowled at him as he started continuing the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, it wasn't that bad.
> 
> I still have room for improvement, though. :)


	5. Bunny (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, Hinata gets turned into a bunny type shit.
> 
> actually really cute.

Hinata was so excited to see his friend Kageyama in practice today.  
  
He may have a slight crush on him, maybe.  
  
But what does that matter?   
  
He can't wait to get a toss from him.  
  
He sped towards the school on his bike, a warm smile on his face.  
  
He got to a big street and noticed he was close to the school.  
  
He stopped at the corner when he noticed it was a green light.  
  
He saw a girl in the street and he waved.  
  
She didn't notice him and was trying to get a balloon in the street.  
  
A car was coming and didn't notice her.  
  
Her grandmother was calling out to her on the other side.  
  
Hinata got off of his bike and ran to get her before the car came.  
  
"W-Wait," she started, startled by the small person that picked her up.  
  
He ran towards the other side before the car came.  
  
The car ran over the balloon and popped it as she looked back.  
  
"My balloon..."  
  
He looked back with her still in his arms.  
  
He patted her head as she pointed at the rubber remains.  
  
"At least you're okay," he said, putting her down on the ground.  
  
She ran to her grandmother and hugged her waist.  
  
Her grandmother hugged back and looked at Hinata.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she smiled.  
  
Hinata blushed and smiled.  
  
"Aw, it was nothing," he said bashfully.  
  
"I should thank you."  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
She pulled a neatly wrapped meat bun out of her bag.  
  
"Here, take this," she said as she offered it to him.  
  
"As a token of gratitude."  
  
His mouth unconsciously watered from the smell.  
  
He nodded as she handed it to him.  
  
 _I'll save it for lunch_ , he thought as he shoved it into his lunch bag.  
  
He checked to see if the light was red and it was.  
  
"I'm gonna go get my bike and be on my way," he said waving as he ran off.  
  
He got his bike and rode off again.  
  
The little girl tugged on her skirt.  
  
"Grandma, wasn't that the bun that you put the spell in?"  
  
She smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
"Didn't you need to give that to Mr. Snicket?"  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"I always make a lot more than I need, Hiyori."  
  
Hiyori giggled.  
  
"I wanna be just like you when I grow up."  
  
**********  
  
Hinata got to school just on time, parking his bike on the bike rack and walking towards the gym.  
  
He ended up getting impatient and eating the bun on the way there.  
  
He noticed Kageyama slowly making his way there as well, and he smiled to himself.  
  
He sprinted past him and towards the gym, getting his attention.  
  
"H-Hey, no fair!"  
  
He ran after him, and they raced to the gym.  
  
Kageyama had barely made it past him and won.  
  
"I... win," he gasped, out of breath.  
  
He scowled at him and stuck out his tongue at him, flopping down onto the steps.  
  
"I'll win next time."  
  
"Yeah right," he scoffed, sitting down next to him.  
  
He pulled two water bottles out from his bag and handed him one.  
  
He nodded and took it, smiling at the nice act.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"M-mhmm," he nodded, eyes widening as he saw bunny ears starting to grow on his head.  
  
 _Those are... bunny ears?_  
  
He reached out to pet them and Hinata shivered.  
  
"Don't touch my head like that, feels weird."  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He blushed and looked away.  
  
"I'm gonna give you a toss."  
  
He looked back to see him smiling at him, his eyes sparkling as he got up and pulled at his arm.  
  
"Let's go, let's go!"  
  
He looked at his back and could see a small bundle of fur popping up from under his shorts.  
  
He was curious as to what it was.  
  
He came over to his side as he was picking something up off of the ground.  
  
 _What is thi-_  
  
"Gah~."  
  
He immediately jumped back.  
  
They both looked at each other and blushed.  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes before Kagayama started to speak.  
  
"I... um... Have you looked in the mirror?"  
  
He gave him a look.  
  
"Is that a pick-up line or something?"  
  
"W-What, no! I-."  
  
He stopped short as he saw Hinata start to get smaller.  
  
He pinched himself, grimacing as he felt the pain.  
  
 _Okay, not dreaming..._  
  
He walked up to him and gently picked him up.  
  
He could feel as he changed into something else entirely.  
  
He looked down at him to see that he had changed into a bunny.  
  
"A bunny," he said out loud.  
  
 _A bunny?_ Hinata thought, still oblivious to his new form.  
  
He forgot that he was supposed to be showing him to a mirror.  
  
He took him to the bathroom and showed him.  
  
He put him on the sink and let him walk around the space in front of the mirror.  
  
He could see the disbelief in his face as he put his paw on his reflection.  
  
He looked back at Kageyama sadly.  
  
He only nodded and picked him back up, taking him back out to the gym before hiding out in the gym room.  
  
 _(It's like, that room that has all the balls and stuff. I have no idea what to call it, I'm not a sports person.)_  
  
Hinata was confused until he heard their voices.  
  
"Where's Hinata and Kageyama?"  
  
"Their bags are here."  
  
He stayed silent as he held him to his chest, hiding.  
  
He crouched down into a corner, hidden by all the gym materials.  
  
He looked down at him, whispering in his ear.   
  
"Do you want them to see you like this?"  
  
Hinata's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head.  
  
He heard as someone came into the gym room and looked around.  
  
"Kageyama, Hinata?"  
  
It was Daichi's voice.  
  
He looked around before finding them in a corner.  
  
Kageyama had his knees up, cupping his arms like he had a baby.  
  
"Kageyama, are you oka-"  
  
He saw as Hinata popped his head up over his arms.  
  
"Stay down, boke!"  
  
He pushed him down with his hand and shielded him even more.  
  
"Kageyama... Is that a bunny?"  
  
He glanced up at him with a worried look before looking down at Hinata.  
  
"...Maybe?"  
  
**********  
  
"So cute!"  
  
Hinata looked around at them as they marveled at his appearance.  
  
He hopped into Sugawara's arms and leaned into him as he felt his head getting pet generously.  
  
Sugawara looked at Kageyama.  
  
"So this is..."  
  
"Hinata."   
  
Daichi looked at him in confusion.  
  
"And you say... you watched it happen?"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Y-Yeah... It started with the ears, and then..."  
  
Tsukishima held in a laugh beside Yamaguchi.  
  
"I bet you thought he was cute, huh."  
  
He blushed even more and glared at him from the side.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Hinata hid his head in Sugawara's arm as if he was embarrassed.  
  
He noticed and smiled down at him.  
  
Daichi was the only one thinking of the future.  
  
A.K.A. the rest of the day.  
  
How were they supposed to hide him from his teachers?  
  
And what about his parents?  
  
How were they supposed to react to something like this?  
  
"We need to tell someone-"  
  
He was interrupted by Hinata almost hopping out of Sugawara's arms.  
  
He gave him a sympathetic look and looked at the rest of them.  
  
"I don't think he wants anyone to know,"  
  
"Okay, fine. No one needs to know."  
  
"Well then... Who's gonna take care of him?"  
  
They all looked at each other, expecting someone to volunteer.  
  
Kageyama wanted to raise his hand, but he thought that it would make his crush more evident.  
  
Not that it wasn't obvious from the beginning.  
  
"W-Why don't we let him choose?"  
  
They all nodded at Sugawara's suggestion.  
  
He put him down on the ground and they all watched as he hopped over to Kageyama's side.  
  
He feigned ignorance, looking away from the adorable rabbit clawing at his leg.  
  
He kept on clawing until he was picked up by him.  
  
"Fine, jeez. Are you happy now?"  
  
He held him to his chest and smiled to himself as he got comfortable in his arms.  
  
They all smiled as he pet him slowly.  
  
"Kageyama."  
  
He almost jumped and looked up at them.  
  
"Y-Yes," he started, a little too loudly.  
  
"Pfft-"  
  
"Are you okay with taking care of him for today?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
**********  
  
Kageyama sat in his class, his bag beside him.  
  
There was a little hole in the zipper so Hinata could breathe.  
  
He stuck his nose out and wiggled his head through.  
  
He watched as Kageyama kept his head down on his desk.  
  
He looked around and saw a girl staring right at him.  
  
He stared back before putting his head back in the bag.  
  
 _That was probably a mistake..._  
  
Oh yes, it was.  
  
Lunch came around and he went to the rooftop, not noticing her follow.  
  
Hinata watched her curiously.  
  
She was nervous, and she looked at Kageyama with hearts in her eyes.  
  
 _Oh no..._  
  
 _She's gonna confess right in fron-_  
  
His thought was interrupted as he felt the bag being plopped gently on the ground.  
  
He heard rustling and assumed that he was about to be let out when he heard footsteps and he looked outside the bag.  
  
"H-Hi..."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I um... I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She took a deep breath before bowing her head and yelling.  
  
"I like you!"  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"...W-What?"   
  
"I like someone else."  
  
"O-Oh... It seemed so..."  
  
She looked down and she turned back to go downstairs.  
  
"I hope you find someone that makes you happy, though."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You too! I hope H-"  
  
"Don't say their-... how did you know?"  
  
"It was kind of obvious. Well, I'll see you later."  
  
Hinata was in awe.  
  
 _He has a crush on someone...?_  
  
**********  
  
They were finally home after a long day.  
  
At practice, Kageyama was a bit down.  
  
He didn't have anyone to toss to since Hinata was a bunny.  
  
After careful questioning, they finally figured out that Hinata's family went on a week-long trip, and he stayed behind because he wanted to play volleyball.  
  
Kageyama decided to take him to his house, just to be careful.  
  
He sat him down on his bed and went to take a shower.  
  
He finished and went to bed with Hinata sleeping beside him on his pillow.  
  
**********  
  
What.  
  
The fuck.  
  
He gaped at Hinata.  
  
He had already had to cope with the fact that he was a rabbit.  
  
Now he's a... bunny child?  
  
He looked like a toddler and could speak, but like any toddler, his words were just close enough to be comprehensible.  
  
His orange ears flopped over his face and he smiled as he pushed them out of the way with his small, baby-like hands.  
  
He wiped his eyes and groaned, still a bit groggy from waking up.   
  
His ears perked up when he heard him.  
  
"Oh," he started, smiling and getting up from the ground before flopping down again.  
  
He looked at Kageyama before brightening like the sun.  
  
"Kabeyabe!"  
  
He blushed as he heard his name being mispronounced.  
  
 _What would the team think about this?_  
  
**********  
  
"Dadchi!"  
  
He waved at Daichi, who smiled back.  
  
He smiled as they all looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Sugamama!"  
  
He reached out for Sugawara in Kageyama's arms.  
  
Sugawara's eyes watered as he smiled and he picked him up happily, holding him gently and playing with his fingers.  
  
Kageyama didn't like it one bit.  
  
He reached for him before scowling as he watched Sugamama turn away.  
  
"Oh- You heard him, he wants Sugamama."  
  
He smiled at the little toddler who was playing with his fingers and hummed a little song.  
  
"Someone's jealous."  
  
He glared at Tsukishima and gently took Hinata out of his arms.  
  
"Kageyama!"  
  
He tried reaching for Hinata, but Kageyama wouldn't allow it.  
  
He turned around and shielded him with his back, holding him close to his chest.  
  
Sugamama went back to stand with Dadchi and looked at them.  
  
Hinata was blubbering in his arms, happy that he was with him.  
  
He giggled and hugged his neck.  
  
"Kabeyabe..."  
  
"PFFT-"  
  
He looked up to him and kissed his cheek, making him hug him even closer.  
  
"I lub you."  
  
"PAHAHA-"  
  
He turned around and glared at them, but it didn't do much.  
  
They all couldn't keep in their laughs.  
  
"You do?"  
  
He grinned and nodded happily, looking into his eyes.  
  
He leaned in and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I lub you too dumbass," he mumbled as he buried himself into his shoulder.   
  
He giggled and pet his head happily, playing with his hair.  
  
"You hafta marry me now."  
  
"You want me to marry you?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
He leaned down and smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
He looked back at everyone with a serious look on his face.  
  
"We're married now."  
  
Everyone burst into laughter when they saw how serious he was.  
  
Hinata smiled at the news and kissed him again.  
  
He blushed and hugged him gently, ignoring the laughter.  
  
**********  
  
Again, the day ended.  
  
Kageyama took the rest of the day off with this toddler at Hinata's house.  
  
He slept over with Hinata in his arms.  
  
"So cute," he muttered as they went to sleep.  
  
He woke up to yet another change.  
  
But at least he was back to normal.  
  
...sort of.  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and blushed.  
  
The ears and tail were still there.  
  
"I don't think I can go to school like this..."  
  
"Then don't. I'll check on you after practice."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He started to walk out the door.  
  
"Kageyama!"  
  
He looked back at him.  
  
"Will you give me a toss tomorrow?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Always."  
  
***********  
  
He came back after school.  
  
Hinata gave him his key for the day, so he let himself inside.  
  
He took off his shoes and looked around for him.  
  
He didn't really hear anything until he started to walk upstairs.  
  
 _Are those... moans?_  
  
Curiosity overwhelmed him as he went to the second floor.  
  
The moans were more evident now, along with a buzzing sound that he almost thought was a razor.  
  
He could hear Hinata's voice, a bit muffled by the door.  
  
 _Maybe I should-_  
  
"K-Kageyama~!"  
  
 _...☆_☆_  
  
He burst into the room after hearing his name.  
  
He blushed as he saw Hinata with his hips waving in front of him, pushing and pulling a small vibrator in his hole.  
  
His back was to him, but that only made it easier to see him messing with it inside him.  
  
"D-deeper~!"  
  
He wiggled his hips to make it go inside even more and shivered when it brushed against his prostate.  
  
"Gwah~♡!"  
  
His tail twitched and shivered as he pushed and pulled at it.  
  
It was just enough to make someone like Kageyama snap.  
  
He dropped his bag, making Hinatas' ears turn in his direction.  
  
He closed his legs and looked behind him, shivering as he felt his insides twitch around the vibrator.  
  
"K-Kagey-yama~."  
  
He walked into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
He started to become angry.  
  
He slapped Hinata's ass lightly, making him whimper as he braced for his wrath.  
  
"You could've waited."  
  
"F-For what?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
He pulled out the vibrator, earning a whine from him.  
  
"I heard you calling my name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He pinned his hands down beside him and leaned over him, rubbing his erection over his gaping hole.  
  
"Ghn-"  
  
"You were yelling it, actually."  
  
He leaned down beside his ear, nibbling at it as he whispered in a commanding tone.  
  
"Tell me why."  
  
Hinata blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He let go of one of his hands and gripped his thigh with it.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He blushed and finally gave in.  
  
"I..."  
  
He looked at him warmly as he struggled to answer.  
  
"I l-like you..."  
  
His face softened and he smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I like you too, dumbass."  
  
Hinata smiled and rubbed his ass over his erection, earning a small groan.  
  
Kageyama gripped his ass and rubbed back, bucking his hips in a thrusting motion.  
  
"I-Inside...," Hinata mumbled.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Put it inside," he begged a little louder.  
  
He blushed and nodded slowly.  
  
He sat up and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his underwear and showing his monstrous length.  
  
(I keep on thinking about that one video where that kid had his Roblox house open and girls were coming in and out, and his brother was like "Why is all these bitches in your house? Cause they want that fire cock."  
  
...   
  
Imma find the video because the explanation was lacking.)  
  
"So big..."  
  
"S-Shut up."  
  
He rubbed it slowly, making Hinata blush.  
  
"G-Get on with it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
Hinata watched as he slid the head into him.  
  
"W-Wait, it hurts."  
  
He squeezed his hand as he pushed inside.  
  
"It's all in."  
  
"O-Oh..."  
  
"Tell me when to move."  
  
After a few minutes, Hinata looked at him and nodded.  
  
Kageyama started to move, slowly pulling at his hips and thrusting slowly.  
  
"Nnn~"  
  
Slowly his pace increased.  
  
He thrust deeply inside him, watching as his tail twitched at the action.  
  
"Yah~"  
  
He bit his lip, keeping in his moans.  
  
Kageyama slowed down and leaned down to kiss at his neck.  
  
He sat back up and licked his lips, making him blush.  
  
All of his consideration of Hinata's body had disappeared.  
  
All he knew now was that he was inside him, and he wanted to fuck him.  
  
Badly.  
  
  
He slammed inside of him, making his legs shake.  
  
"Wah~♡!"  
  
He didn't listen.  
  
He sped his pace, biting and sucking at his neck.  
  
"T-Tobio~!"  
  
He slammed inside him even harder, not hearing anything except for the way he called his name.  
  
Hinata was in ecstasy.  
  
His rabbit form had made him even hornier than usual.  
  
His insides were aching, and nothing he did was helping.  
  
Except for this.  
  
This pleasure was addictive.  
  
And just what he needed.  
  
He gripped his ass and spread his cheeks in front of him.  
  
"Harder, Daddy~♡!"  
  
He bit his lip and looked at him happily.  
  
"Fuck me, please~!"  
  
Kageyama started to worry, so he slowed down a bit.  
  
"You won't be able to walk tomorrow-"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
He slammed into him, going as deep as he could.  
  
"Ghaa, noOo~♡!"  
  
He looked at him in confusion before he smirked.  
  
"I found it, huh?"  
  
He bit his lip to keep in his moans.  
  
He slammed inside again, looking for it.  
  
"mMm~♡!"  
  
"Hmm? You don't wanna answer me," he smirked as he slammed inside again, hitting it dead on.  
  
"Nooo~!"  
  
He sped his pace, making sure to abuse that bundle of nerves that made his tail shiver and his ears twitch.  
  
Hinata put his hands back at his side, covering his mouth with one.  
  
"No," Kageyama breathed through his thrusts.  
  
"I want to hear you."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
He scowled and slapped his ass, making him shiver.  
  
He took his hand off of his mouth and bit his lip.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He bent over him and gripped his thighs.  
  
"Here is your reward."  
  
He pounded inside of him even faster, abusing his prostate as he felt himself weakening by the second.  
  
"Nyhaa~♡!"  
  
He couldn't think anymore.  
  
It was too overwhelming.  
  
"Full, I feel so full~♡!"  
  
He could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming.  
  
"slOw dowNn~♡!"  
  
His ears and tail twitched as he squeezed his legs shut.  
  
"cuMmIng~♡!"  
  
He finally came, covering his sheets with his cum.  
  
His tail wagged happily as he felt the orgasm throughout his body.  
  
"Ngh~♡"  
  
Kageyama wasn't done.  
  
He sped up, thrusting harder into his sticky insides.  
  
"SLow dowNn, sloW dOwn~♡!"  
  
He kept on going, fucking him senseless.  
  
He felt that he was close.  
  
He bit his neck slowly and thrust one more time before cumming inside, making Hinata smile.  
  
They flopped together on the bed, Kageyama burying his face into his shoulder.  
  
Hinata felt how weak his legs were, but didn't regret it.  
  
"T-Tobio..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**********  
  
Hinata groaned as he felt his phone vibrate under his pillow.   
  
He groggily grabbed his phone and pulled it from under his pillow, squinting as he turned it on.  
  
"Mmm, what?"  
  
He looked at all the notifications.  
  
It was his teammates, wondering where he was.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Nghmm..."  
  
He looked at Kageyama sleeping beside him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily.  
  
"We're late for school," he said as he looked at the big teddy bear beside him.  
  
He stayed silent before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.  
  
"No," he mumbled, leaning onto his chest.  
  
"We're staying here."  
  
He smiled at him and pet his head.  
  
"Hey, Tobio..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are we... dating?"  
  
Kageyama looked up at him.  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
He kissed his cheek before leaning back down on his chest.  
  
He smiled happily and leaned into him.  
  
"Your ears are gone..."  
  
He groped his ass lightly, making him squeal.  
  
"And your tail."  
  
Shoyo nodded.

Kageyama hugged him tighter and tucked his head under his arms.  
  
"I miss smaller you..."  
  
He scowled a bit.  
  
"But real me is right here."  
  
"Smaller you said that we would get married."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"I did? I don't remember."  
  
He looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well, we're still getting married, whether you want to or not."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I want to," he mumbled, scooting closer.  
  
"Good."


End file.
